Ginji has a what?
by ideagala
Summary: Ginji Ameno lived in the limitless fortress, with no family, but where did he come from? Did he have a mother or a father maybe a sister? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW GOOG OR BAD? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?
1. Chapter 1

**What's That?**

_Hi, this is my first fanfic, so I don't know whether it's any good. Any feedback about it would be gratefully accepted._

_I thought this up a long time ago and thought it was about time I put it up and see what people think._

_This is a short first chapter to start, I just want to see if people think it's a good story line and then I can go into my detail and explain things a bit better_

So here it is enjoy

Ginji Ameno lived in the limitless fortress, with no family, but where did he come from? Did he have a mother or a father maybe a sister? What if he knew she existed, but never told anyone, even met up once in while when he disappeared for a couple of hours.

What up with that then?

Present day

The door opened, with two young men stumberling through, because of how wet they where. The girl behind the counter quickly went for some towels and Paul the owner of the Honkey Tonk looked over his news paper and spoke,

"Yo, Ginji you have a visitor."

This made Ginji react, he looked up from his soaking clothes and looked around, but didn't see anyone in the café except his other friends Natsumi and Paul. He looked back toward Paul when the door to the bathroom opened and a young girl walked out, Ban saw the young lady and was about to react as he does for the ladies when Ginji saw her to, but his reaction was alot quicker and more confusing for Ban to process.

She looked up seeing him in front of her, she needed to see him, she needed to tell him, but he wouldn't want her to do it, he would forbid it. He cared so much for her since they found each other. He never wanted her to stay in the situation she was in, But she had no choice.

The girl smiled up at him and it faded just as quick. He knew she wasn't happy and something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Iza? What happened? Did they find out about you?"

She quickly put her hand up to stop him, she moved around him and went to the counter, "Excuse me sir, would you mind if we use your backroom so we may speak privately. There is something that my brother and I must speak of."

"BROTHER" Was the only thing that was chanted from all three very surprised friends of their once trusted friend.

Ginji didn't react to this or even look at them, he just moved behind Iza and moved to the backroom. Everyone was silent in the café, Ban was confused, Natsumi was amused and Paul was shocked.


	2. What's going on?

Kaziki just walked into the café with a smile to greet them all with Juubie and Shideo following, they all went to say hello when they noticed everyone's faces.

"Snake for brains what's wrong, forget something like your brain somewhere."

This made Ban mad, but he didn't react the way that they all where expecting.

"Look, I would have battered you by now monkey brains, but you all have been keeping things from me, including Ginji. I thought Ginji didn't have any family."

This caught them all off guard, it was Kaziki that spoke worrying, "Ginji doesn't have any that we know of, and if he did he never told us. Why are you asking this now?"

Ban knew he was telling the truth and stood up and pointed to the back room, "Ginji's sister just took him in the backroom to talk. And it even looked like Ginji knew her, he asked her if everything was ok and that if they had found her out. What was that all about?"

They all quickly shifted towards that back door, when they heard a slam and then the lights started to flicker. Ban was not going to wait around for Ginji to come out to ask what is happening.

He burst through the door surprising both Iza and Ginji in the room. Ban and everyone behind him fell through, everyone landed on top of Ban with a thud.

Ginji looked sad and Iza was upset, but not the reason that everyone thought, everyone had got up and where looking at them both, Iza quickly ran out crying saying "I'm sorry Ginji, it has to be like this."

Iza disappeared into the night without even looking back on her dearest brother.

Ginji broke down and fell on his knees, everyone came over to comfort him, and they had no idea what just happened.

Who was she? Why was going on?


	3. Ginji's secret?

Two days later

"Ginji, you can't just not say anything, we can help if you just tell us what's wrong."

Kaziki was speaking to his former leader of the Volts, but he wasn't listening. Ginji hadn't spoke in two days since that girl had spoke to him. He just wouldn't tell anyone what had happened and why she said she was his sister.

"Ginji, at least speak, we are all worried about you."

This time it was Natsumi that spoke to him, but he still wouldn't say a word.

Everyone sighed and just groaned, over the last two days everyone had been worried about Ginji not talking, he wouldn't say anything. He hardly spoke also and so this worried them alot more.

He was sitting on a stool and had his head down; he wasn't going to tell anyone what she said. He was thinking about his sister, _She would be ok, she would. They wouldn't dare do anything to her._

He kept thinking about everything she had said about what she had been doing and what information she had found out about there family, for she was his only family that they knew about, but no one knew that except him and Iza.

Of course with the situation he was in, he would have to tell someone eventually about what is happening, but this has nothing to do with them and they wouldn't understand why he never told them before, it was Ginji he never kept secrets. He was acting completly out of character.

He sat and stared at his fingers, when the lights flickered, he jumped up, making everyone around jump as well, he felt it, he knew it was Iza calling him. They had there way to call if there in danger.

He quickly grabbed his jacket and ran for the door everyone was up and quickly running after him worrying that something had happened when the lights had flickered.

Ban knew him better then anyone and he was keeping something from them all, he was protecting that girl.

Ginji ran towards the bridge that was close enough to the fortress, this was the spot they met in secret, there he saw a fight happening in the sky, the rain started to fall heavy and the lightening started to strike. He knew that his friends where following him and just knew this would be the end of his friendship and felt so much saddness inside.

His other self, was feeling and getting stronger by the minute. he knew if he kept feeling like this it would push him other the edge and become the darkness once more, he wouldn't have any control and he would hurt his friends that where more like family then anything to him.


	4. Ginji's changed?

He could feel it, he could feel her, he knew she was in danger against the enemy she was fighting. Everyone stopped a few metres away and saw him looking over to the top of the fortress and saw someone fighting at the top of the most feared building they thought they would never have to go back to, only to visit there friends that still lived there.

Kaziki shouted through the rain, "Ginji, is that the girl you called your sister from the other day, is she the reason you're here. Please, we can help you if you want us to, don't think you're alone."

"I've always been alone, even when they killed my mother and took my sister, even when I was the lightening emperor, there was no one really there for me except Iza, she found me and we where together, but separated because we could never be truly together until she was safe from them.."

They listened but they didn't understand what he meant by that. He had known, he kept it a secret so he could keep her safe, everyone thought he had no family and didn't know where he came from. But that was all a lie. He had a idea of where he might come from with the information they had gathered with Iza digging deeper in the files, that where kept in the highest place and gaurded by highly trained people.

She was a spy for them both. That's why it was such secret, if he had told anyone someone might have said something and the one's high up might have found out and hurt her.

They where speechless, Ban stepped forward and said, "you idiot, you never thought of the Volts as your family or what about me, you never think they might respect and look up to you in the way family do, what about me then, the getbacker, wouln't be the Getbacker if you and Inever met and made this for us, you as my partner. You know that I hate saying things like this so you will pay later for this, so why don't you let us help, it doesn't matter that you kept Iza's existence a secret because you where protecting her it's alright. So let's go and help ok Ginji"

Ginji didn't turn back to look at them, but he knew they would ask questions soon enough.

"Follow me" He spoke with great haste and ran into the limitless fortresses maze

While following Ginji, everyone noticed something that surprised them, it was the fact it actually looked like he knew where he was going, the other thing was no else knew where they where. Kaziki was the one that knew all the routes in lower town this was not one of them.


	5. Ginji isn't himself?

They ran through allot of old buildings and then Ginji stopped. He knew this was it, he knew that if they found out about him and the others they might reject him, he then felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head saw Ban, he nodded and this made Ginji feel better because he trusted him like the rest and it made him feel better.

Ginji stepped forward to a wall; he looked up to the indent in the wall. He started to glow this made the wall shiver. This made the other look closely at the wall and noticed it wasn't one at all but a hologram, that you could just about see through now that Ginji was glowing.

When Ginji spoke, everyone where confused to how and why he would say it. "Open up now or I'll blast the lights out and fry out the controls then you won't have your defence up, take us to the top floor where Iza is fighting, that is my order, and don't think for a moment you can say you don't recognize me because I know you have people spying on me all the time."

When he finished the hologram completely faded, you could now see a elevator there instead of a wall. Ginji spoke, "it's safe they wouldn't dare hurt me, I'll try and explain as much as I can on the way up, this is my fight, but I... I.."

He couldn't say what he wanted because they might already hate him, he saw movement looked up and saw everyone had moved into the elevator except Ban, he placed his hand on Ginji's shoulder and they made eye contact for the first time since they chased Ginji to the bridge.

Ban could see something that Ginji was afraid to tell them, he knew he would in his own time. Ban also could see so much saddness in his eyes that it actually scared him to see that much.

Ginji quickly broke eye contact and they both walked into the elevator, the doors closed on Ginji's life forever and only he and Iza knew why. Why he would never coming back, be part of the Getbacker and there was nothing Ban could do about it? Or was there?


	6. Double life of Ginji

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WHILE, MY BRAIN LOCKED DOWN AND REALLY COULDN'T THINK OF WAYS TO CONTINUE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, LOVE YA FOR IT. PLEASE LEAVE SOME IDEAS MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT.**

**I DO NOT OWN GET BACKERS (GOD I WISH I OWNED GINJI) LOL**

As they all saw the doors close they had no ides this was going to change what they thought of Ginji forever, Ginji being who he was still cared for all there safeties so he had to tell them more about what he knew and what was expected to happen.

He turned round and saw they where looking at him, waiting for him to open uo to them. He walked forward and passed the others to the oppisite side of the lift and wiped his hands over a plain piece of metal at the side. A panel appeared, he typed in some codes then the lift seemed to turn and shift.

He turned round again and spoke with great difficulty. He never looked any of them in the eye, he tried to avoid this more then anything.

"ok, em when we get there you might be surprised by some things, I have kept that part of me shut off because of what it might cause here if people found out, but my sister's up there and I need to get help anyway possible. I won't be able to get to the top without going through some places first, but I would like all to know that I will be acting my way through so I also need you to help by acting really tough. Don't get talked down because that's what they'll do, I know I don't like hurting people but I have to in this place and so will you show that and you'l get the respect. I have to get through a top surcurity door to the top and you all know whats there, well I know what's there, inside because…"

Ban spoke, but eyes the corners, "Wouldn't there be cameras in here, Ginji I know you have a past, but you didn't remember it right but when did this happen because you've been with the four kings for a long time so when excatly did you fit this in."

Ginji had stopped because he felt like he was betraying himself but what Ban was saying was true but they had no idea, "that was easy this place is a child's play pen you could say, but rough and tumble place."

This made Ban look straight at Ginji, he couldn't believe that Ginji of people had secret life above the Four kings and above himself. This was strange and he knew now something was wrong. he wasn't going to do anything yet, but when he found out what was really wrong with Ginji then he would save him if it came down to it.

Ginji made eye contact with Ban and knew this was a bad idea, he now knew something was wrong and Ban would try something, he couldn't let this happen. Ginji would have to fight Ban if he ruined his situation inside the complex. He would have know choice in the matter if he wanted to save his sister.

Ginji looked away, Ban knew he was going to do something, he was getting very angry about everything happening this way, and the way Ginji acting.


	7. Mysterious Children

HI SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY, DIDN'T WUITE KNOW IF I WAS GOING TO EVER CONTINUE IT BUT I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW THANK YOU. SO HERE WE GO, ENJOY AND ANY MORE IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT.

As they watched Ginji and Ban give each other looks that would suggest one or the other was going to do something then the others would have noticed the the elevator had stopped moving.

Ginji knew he had to get this right otherwise everyone he cared for was going to die, that's if they showed any weakness.

He quickly had to explain what they where about to see, "Before they open the doors I think I should tell you something, I will never stay here, I am coming back with you, so don't have that in your mind and please don't ask any questions because it will akward to say the least."

He quickly took a deep breathe and got ready for the torment they where about to encounter.

He shouted at the doors, "I THINK YOU SHOULD OPEN THE DOORS NOW OTHERWISE I WILL HAVE TO SHOW YOU HOW ANGRY I AM."

The doors opened very quickly, after he spoke, as he walked out of the elevator he cringed as he saw what he would have to do to get to the other end.

The others where behind him but they couldn't speak, they where in a akward position as they had already been pinned down by a dozen children for each of them. Ginji on the other hand wasn't being touched.

Ginji turned his head and and saw them laughing with the children, he couldn't believe it. he hit his head and spoke, "Little Helena, show me where Iza is now and path I should take and don't lie otherwise I'll fry your SYSTEM."

His voice got louder as he spoke, to the fact he had to talk over the screaming kids trying to either tickle or pull on all there clothes or hair, Ginji had to feel sorry for Ban as he stood there with at least 7 children hanging from his arms and pulling his hair.

Ginji had to smile as he watched thers trying run away or shake them off, then he though maybe he should have warned them of exactly what they would come across, but then the smile faded as he knew this was just a trick and this was there soft sides.

He had to get them off them before they started to turn and he knew what would happen more then anything. So he spoke in a eased voice and knew they where listening.

"Don't try anything on them otherwise I will fry Little Helena."

As Ginji Stood there not worrying because he knew there reaction, all the children fell off his friends without hestitation and they all ran towards Ginji in a way that should have Made him run but he didn't move.

As his friends got there balance back they realised what was happening and in a held breathe nearly fainted. They saw the children running at Ginji at high speed and screaming or crying they couldn't tell which one.

Ginji just looked up and and the children just dissappeared in front of him. They caught Ginji's eyes just before his face changed and could see the anger built inside. Now his friend where worried that this mission would push him over the edge.

As all this was going a little Girl in a beautiful dress was humming a song to herself and smiling at Ginji through her computer screen. Then she spoke, "I want to see my Big brother, Mother can I see him.?"

She looked up to a older women that had the same eyes as Ginji and even though she showed to emotion to seeing her lost child again you could see her saddness in her eyes, just as Ginji openly shows his emotion. She had long Silver hair that flowed down her back, you could see some gold still left in it as well as some sparks now and again.


	8. Changing in Emotions

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE ONCE MORE, AND HOPEFULLY WITH MY OTHER CHAPTER JUST BEEN PUT ON I WILL GET SOME REVIEWS, (GOD PLEASE) ANYWAY I AM BUSY AT COLLEGE AS WELL AS WORK AND MANY OTHER THINGS I HAVE TO DO, BUT I CAN WRITE AT WORK SO THIS COMES IN HANDY.

NOTE TO SELF NO MORE MUMBERLING ON, THEY DON'T WANT TO KNOW.

OK SO HOPE ENJOY THE NEXT ONE REMEMBER TWISTS TO THE STORY IS EVERYTHING, DON'T THINK IT WILL GO ONE WAY WHEN IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT YOU CAN SEE MANY OPENINGS OF WHERE THIS MAY GO OR IM VERY UNPREDICTABLE AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA.

ANYWAY I DON'T OWN GETBACKERS AGAIN I SAY I WISH I DID PLEASE GOD I WISH.

ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO ANIMEEXPLOSION FOR REVIEWING TWICE. AND TO ANNEKA NEKO FOR YOUR REVIEW. I HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AGAIN ANY HELP AND IDEAS YOU MIGHT WANT ME TO ADD I DON'T MIND DOING THAT FOR SOME FANS.

ENJOY

As the children dissappeared the other where worried now with Ginji's reaction and the amount of control that he had, they where seeing another side to him that they never could imagine he had.

This side of him didn't match him in any way or form because they knew this happy go larry person that cared for all and never really spoke about his past and always looked to the future.

Ban had not spoke, he had lit a cig and just took in where he was, he was seeing the room they had come in to and if there was anywhere to get out.

The room was painted in many colours, he could see crayons and pens scattered everywhere on the floor. He saw another door that looked more like a drawing then an actual door itself. As he was looking at it he caught sight of something that really wasn't good, well not in his eyes anywhere.

He caustionaly walked over and saw that the floor was moving, he walked back and spoke, "the floor is moving in on us, so now what Ginji you seemed to know this place and how they work, but I think they don't want us here so fry the system or whatever and lets get to your sister."

Ginji had walked over to the floor where it was moving and groaned. "I can't do anything, just follow me ok and what ever you do don't hold your breathe and close your eyes when you jump ok." He looked back smiled and jumped in the space, then the floor moved faster.

They ran to the side and saw ginji in the water he seemed to be fine, they looked at each other and then Ban jumped and did what Ginji told him.

As Ban jumped in he had breathed in what he thougtht would be water, he breathed in air. He had a strict voice in his mind saying 'don't open your eyes'.

He couldn't understand if what he was felling was real or not, I mean he was in water, he could feel the cold of the water rushing over him, but still he could breath.

He felt the vibration of the others jumping in and had to rely on Ginji to get them all through this. He suddenly felt a hand on his legs, he was being pulled down further and couldn't tell whether it was a good thing or not.

He suddenly fell out of the water which seemed to be awkward as he fell out of the water upside down, he fell to the ground that seemed to spring up and down.

"You can open your eyes Banchan, everything will be fine I'll just get the others."

Even though he knew it was Ginji he could tell there was something different in his voice, it was softer and more confident then normal and more secretive.

As Ban opened his eyes he just caught what Ginji was doing. He had jumped up in to the water again. He shook his head as he realised everything was backwards. You fall out of water in side going up and he was dry.

He looked down at his clothes and saw his clothes where completely dry from the water. He got up and looked at what he had landed on

He watched Ginji, as he grabbed hold of Kaziki, and Juubie's feet. He pulled them down and they landed on the mattress looking material. Ban helped them, they watched as Ginji went back for Shideo. They where all watching when the water started to shiver , then without warning it changed from blue to red.

Ban had a bad feeling about this, he couldn't see Ginji or Shideo, all three of them where shouting at the water and where about to to jump back in when Shideo came flying out and landed you know who Ban.

Shideo was choking and the other went to help get him up. Ban shouted at him and then looked around and there was no Ginji. Ban's eyes lit up in what he now felt was something he very rarly would feel, 'fear' building up inside.

He shock his head, then blacked out with what he could see as the other three following right behind him.

But just as he lost sight of his surroundings he swears he saw a little girl in a yellow dress, and he thought he felt sparks like Ginji's. he also heaard humming of a tune, he somehow reconised, but couldn't put the pieces together before completely blacking out.

The little girl skipped around and looked at the other three on the floor, she smiled and spoke not to anyone inparticular, "You will never get him back or my dear Iza, she betrayed me so she will pay the price dearly, Ginji well he will be at my side with mother and we shall rein as Kings and Queens of the Limitess Fortress."

I JUST LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE READING, HOPE YOU LIKE. ENJOY AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ONE IN THE NEXT WEEK I THINK DEPENDS IF I GET ANOTHER REVIEW. I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEA BUT THIS HAS TO GO A CERTAIN WAY NOW SO THERE ARE QUITE A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT.

I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY IF I ACTUALLY FINISH A STORY IT WILL BE THE FIRST EVER ONE I HAVE EVER COMPLTETED. SO MORE REVIEWS PLEASE. THANKYOU


	9. Aurthor's Note

**Aurthor's Note** to people reviewing and reading my story, thank you so much.

Please keep the comments coming the more the merrier and I will try and update as soon as possible, I have writer's block at the moment, really deciding what to do, so any help would be great and I will name you for the idea.

I am also at college getting some coursework so I hope to update by the end of the week, so for the lateness i rarly get writer's block. I have a fairly good idea where it's going but i can't really think of how it will get there, and that's all i can say without giving it away. lol

Thank you all once more and enjoy the rest when it comes.


	10. They changed in to a what now?

**sorry for the loooooooooooooog delay had brain freeze have hundreds of pieces of coursework to give in, having crisi breakdown at home, so here it is hope you like it and hopfully i can add some ideas from people in tot he next chapter. keep the ideas coming i take all in account.**

* * *

Ginji starts to get feeling back in his fingers and starts to panic when he feels angry, at a girl's voice that he could hear speaking to someone in the same room he was. He knew who it was and now knew why Iza was protective of him; he knew also that his friends would be in danger if the person attached to that voice had her way.

He started to open his eyes to see his surroundings; he had to close them again because of the amount of light in the room. He could feel the energy flowing through the room and knew he was in a secure cell. He would not be able to escape without someone letting him out. Then he would take his chances to get his friends and sister. He needed to get out as quickly as possible before it was impossible.

He slowly and carefully opened his eyes and saw the room he was in; he was quite surprised as what he saw and then gasped and shook his head.

He wasn't going to believe what he saw it couldn't be, she couldn't be alive and he knew it, but also he knew what the person with the child's voice could do.

He kept staring at the women and then at the little girl that was smiling at him, he couldn't believe she had brought alive the one person he did not want to see again, because of the memories of what happened, it was to horrifying to remember, so he started to get angry and his body submitted sparks of electricity.

Meanwhile

Ban and the others where coming conscious of there surrounding and then saw they where back in the Honky Tonk with Paul the manager, when Paul saw they had woken up he came over and so did Haven and Natsumi.

Natsumi was in a calm state of mind even though things had happened that she wasn't use to. But knowing the Get backers she told herself anything was possible.

Haven and Paul looked at each other with worried faces and then saw Ban looking at them. He quickly got up, looked around and noticed that there was no door to the café.

He jumped up and spoke, "what happened? Where's Ginji? Who was that Girl? What are we doing in the Honky Tonk, can someone please explain how you three got caught up in this as well."

This was not the correct calm Ban that they had expected and were now realising what had happened to them all. Ban's emotions had been swapped and changed to show another side of him that he could let people see because that would show weakness.

He hadn't realised he was showing this kind of weakness until he heard himself speak and then sat down and went quiet. He had just noticed the other in the room as well, they where waking up, but something was very wrong.

Kaziki started to wake up and felt heavier then normal. He started to move and then noticed his top half was a little bigger then normal and then saw Shideo, he was looking at Kaziki quite strangely, he then pointed and indicated at his chest, all you could hear next was a very high pitched scream coming from Kaziki.

Even though Ban's emotions had been changed he still had a good laugh in him with the pointing as well, this did not help the situation, Kaziki did try and get up but fell back because of the extra weight, he was unbalanced.

Paul was astounded and then shook his head with a small smile. Natsumi was just smiling and clapping and screaming how wonderful.

* * *

ok what did you think? give some update on it wodo you like or where would you like it to go, i have an idea but i have a twisted mind for stories and this being the first in th public kinda helps, please tell what you think i want to know your ideas and you get full credit.

AND THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED AND COMMENTS AND UPDATES AND IDEAS, THANK YOU ALL MUCH APPREICIEATED YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.


End file.
